291
Julia tells Barnabas that she may be able to cure his 'condition'. Synopsis Teaser : There are times when death brushes by silently, unnoticed. But there are times when we invite him deliberately. For one who has sought this meeting, it could be a fatal encounter. Fearing Julia Hoffman knows far too much, Barnabas Collins appears in her room at Collinwood, and moves to strangle her in her bed. However, Julia has been waiting for him and confronts the vampire, proclaiming she knows his secret. Act I Although Barnabas tries to deny her accusation, it is as he feared: Julia has discovered he is a vampire. He lunges at her, only to pause when she tells him she is a doctor and wishes to help him. All her life she has been fascinated with the relationship between life and death, and believes that one is a continuance of the other. But her research has been long and fruitless until now. Barnabas listens guardedly as she theorizes that blood is not enough to sustain, which is why he must replenish himself. Julia goes on to state that the basis of his problem is the destructive nature of his blood cells; there is an imbalance which causes more cells to be destroyed than replaced. She plans to alter the cellular structure of Barnabas' blood by introducing a new plasma into the vampire's arterial system. Barnabas is intrigued. Act II Barnabas brings Julia to the Old House where they can talk more openly. If her research is to succeed then there must be a mutual trust between them. Only Dr. Woodard knows Julia's true identity, and she has divulged nothing about Barnabas to him. Willie Loomis enters the room, and Barnabas brings him up to speed on Julia's intentions to cure his vampiric condition. Barnabas sends her down to the basement with Willie to select a room in which to conduct her experiments. Meanwhile, at the Collinsport Hospital, Sam Evans and Joe Haskell pay a call on Dr. Woodard, who has just delivered twins. Joe and Sam have learned that Julia is in Collinsport posing as a historian, and they demand answers. Act III Woodard explains that Julia is investigating any and all possibilities. He believes, despite her protests to the contrary, that she is onto something. Both Sam and Joe are at their wits' end pretending that Maggie Evans is dead. All they want is a little honesty and, since they're not getting any, Sam explodes and threatens to let it be known to all what is going on. Back at the Old House, a nervous Willie returns to speak with Barnabas. Neither one of them believes Julia can be trusted, and Barnabas declares he is planning to kill her. Act IV Julia has made his task easier by coming to the Old House, where Barnabas can dispose of her body. But Willie wonders if she might really be able to cure Barnabas. And he urges the vampire to give her a chance. But Barnabas cannot take the risk; Julia must die. At that moment, Julia returns with a list of supplies for Willie to procure from a chemical store in Bangor. The room she has chosen will have to be cleaned and scrubbed, and Barnabas orders Willie to begin. Once his servant has gone, Barnabas makes it clear he doesn't trust Julia and that her existence is at an end. But Julia claims that if she dies, then he will be named. Barnabas starts to strangle her, and Julia cries out the identity of the person who can expose him: Maggie Evans. The vampire is stunned to learn Maggie is still alive, and that she is suffering from traumatic amnesia. Julia's life guarantees Barnabas' security for she can keep Maggie's amnesia permanent. Memorable quotes : Julia: Destroy me, and you destroy yourself! ---- : Julia: You are Barnabas Collins. The only Barnabas Collins, who died over a hundred and thirty years ago. ---- : Barnabas: You begin to intrigue me, Dr. Hoffman. You begin to intrigue me very much. ---- : Julia (regarding Willie): He looked at me in a very strange way. : Barnabas: Willie's a very strange young man. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * David Ford as Sam Evans * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard Background information and notes Production * Joel Crothers returns to the cast after an absence of 20 episodes, and David Ford returns to the cast after an absence of 25 episodes. * First episode narrated by Grayson Hall. * This is one of the few times Collinwood is not mentioned in the opening narration. * In Julia's room, as Barnabas moves toward the bed to strangle Julia in the refilmed teaser, on the wall is the portrait of Collinsport founder Isaac Collins, which was first seen and discussed in episode 3. Story * Julia describes Barnabas as being 130-odd years old. * Julia alludes to the word 'vampire': "I've spent my life studying conditions such as yours" and "Your condition seems to exist only in legend and story". * Barnabas' ring is on his left hand during this episode, in some episodes it has appeared on his right hand. * TIMELINE: 3:30am: Sam and Joe at the hospital. Bloopers and continuity errors * The Collinsport Fly lands on Jonathan Frid's forehead, and remains there for almost a full minute. Frid eventually brushes it aside, only to have the persistent bug return. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 291 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 291 - The Alchemist The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 291 0291